What if Liz and Jason at the Safehouse
by notenoughlove
Summary: This story is a one-shot about Liz and Jason getting stranded at the safehouse. They talk about their future and past. I don't own the characters. They belong to ABC and General Hospital.


This is a "What If" for 2019. What if during a freak snowstorm Jason and Liz get stuck in their old safehouse. It starts out as a simple trip to their past to pick up their things before Jason puts the home on the market. I don't own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC.

Liz goes to Kelly's to pick up something to eat before going home to sleep. She just worked a double shift and she was tired. If she actually thought about it, she felt that she had been living on auto-pilot for the past two years. There were times when she needed to go out of her comfort zone, but for the most part she didn't have to think, act or feel. She just did what everyone expected her to do.

The only thing that no one could understand was her and Franco. It may sound harsh but Franco was just someone else she was with so she wouldn't be all alone. She knew that she needed to tell him how she felt. She called him on the phone and told him that they needed to talk. He said to meet him at his studio. He was working out his feelings about Kiki being killed and he needed to get some of it out of him. She went to the studio and walked in. She saw all the paintings that he had been doing and they were all coming from a very dark place. She understood why, but she was just a bit scared too. "Franco, I have been thinking and I realized that I don't want to marry you. I have been relying on you too much and I need to think about what I want. I have a feeling that I am still in love with someone, but I am not sure how he feels. He is your ring. I am sorry, but I just can't marry you." Franco looks at her and realizes that Liz is still in love with Jason. He has always been the one for her and she had been using him because she was afraid of being alone.

"I don't want that damn ring back. I love you and I realize now that you never did love me. I think you wanted to love me, but deep down, you were still in love with my cousin. I hope that I am wrong, but you know that I am right about this. I think it is best that you leave now." Liz looked at him and saw a look on his face that scared her. She took off to Kelly's and hoped that she would get the peace that she needed.

Elizabeth sat at a table and waited for her breakfast when Jason showed up. He was looking great in his tight blue jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket. Liz saw him and she started to think what she would do if they were thrown together for a few days alone. No cell, no vehicle and they were safe at their safehouse. She knew that they were supposed to get some snow the next day or so, but she had no clue about the weather at the safehouse since it was in the mountains.

"I was hoping to see you. I wanted to know if you would like to take a ride to our past. I am thinking about selling the safehouse and I couldn't remember if we still had anything left there. Max held on to my key all this time and the caretakers have it all set for us if we want to go up and eat dinner and return tonight. I know that this is a spur of the moment thing, but can you spare the time?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. Are we going soon? I need to see if Laura can watch the boys for the evening. I will just get them in the morning. I will just tell her that I need to get out of town for the day and I should be back later on tonight. I have the next three days off of work, so there is no worry there. I broke up with Franco and gave him back his ring. I am not his favorite person right now and leaving town would do us both some good."

Liz grabs her breakfast and hugs Jason. "I will pick you up in an hour. I heard it might be snowing there already, so we don't want to get snowed in." He didn't want her to know that he would be all right for a few days if they did get snowed in. He knew that they needed some time to talk about their past and their son, Jake. He wanted to tell her that he thought he wanted to be with Sam, but realized that she was the one he missed.

Liz talked to her Grams and Laura. Laura told her that she would love to have the boys spend the night with her. Liz told her what was going on and not to tell anyone about it, especially Franco. She told her that they might run into snow, but hope to beat it back. If she doesn't hear from her to tell the boys what is going on and that she will be back as soon as she can.

Liz packed her bag and got ready for Jason to pick her up. She got her things and locked the door. She got into his truck and the two of them took off for the safehouse. It took two hours to get there, because the snow had already started to come down. She looked at Jason and wondered if he hoped to get snowed in like she did.

They pulled up to the safehouse and Liz brought in her overnight bag. "I brought this just in case. I told Laura that there maybe some snow, so if we are stuck she wouldn't worry. I also told her not to tell Franco where I was going or who I was going with there."

Jason just looked at her and laughed. "You want to get snowed in here don't you? If I am being truthful, I wouldn't mind it myself. I know that we may get stuck in the snow. We could go in the spring, but I wanted time for us to talk about us and our boys."

Liz walked around the cabin that meant so much to them when Jake was a baby. It was the one place that she felt free. She wished she could just take her boys and live there with Jason. She saw some of the sketchbooks that she had been working in. She saw her talent on the pages and wished she could just go to a simple life and create art. Her sons would never go for that and she would be taking them away from everything they knew.

"Okay. Food first or should I make a fire?" Liz looked at him and put her arms around him. "How about me first? I am tired, double shift last night and I could use a good massage and a nap. I am not sure where we stand, but I want you. Do you want me?"

"Yes, I want you. I could have boxed our stuff up myself, but I wanted a chance to talk to you without interruptions every two minutes. Mainly on my side. Sonny knows that I am off the grid for the next few days. Carly doesn't and Sam doesn't so that could be a problem. The reason that I chose to come here now was the chances of us getting snowed in were better. I thought that I wanted to be with Sam, but everything is so hard. It is like we both have a wall up and neither wants to take it down. I realized this right after we found the dead guy on New Year's Eve. I know that it was a strange time and way to figure it out, but if something happened to you I would be crushed. If something would happen to Sam, I would feel bad for Danny and Drew and not myself. That is saying something. I have always tried to put you out of my life because of the threats to your life. I realized that if I really wanted to protect you that we need to be together. I know that this is sounding way out there, but will you marry me? We could fly to Las Vegas, get married and be back before anyone knows. Well, I would expect you to tell our sons, Laura and Audrey. I would tell Drew, Monica and Danny."

Liz was in shock. She just broken off her engagement to Franco and here Jason is proposing that the two of them get married the next day. "First of all the answer to marrying you is yes. I can't do it tomorrow. I have to talk to our boys. I need for them to understand that the two of us have been in love for a very long time."

The two of them brought in some more wood, because it looked like they both got their wish. They turned on the radio and found out that the mountain they were on was closed due to drifting snow. They hope to open it back up in the next day or so. Liz called Laura and spoke to her sons. She told them about the mountain she was on with Jason was closed due to drifting snow. They hope it open it in the next day or so. She wasn't sure about the power so, their cells might go out on them. "Okay, I need to ask you all a question. There is no right or wrong answer. I broke off my engagement with Franco because I realized that I don't love him like I should. Jason has asked me to marry him and I said yes. Are you three okay with this. Jason and I have the worst timing when it comes to us being together. I know that we are better together than apart. I hope that you feel the same way."

Jake, Cam and Aiden all told her that they were happy about her marrying Jason. Cam told her that finally she was getting it right. Aiden heard stories about Franco kidnapping him when he was a newborn. He was very happy about his mother marrying Jason. Jake was happy because his parents were finally going to get married. He did feel bad for Danny. He figured not to say anything until they were back home and everything was out in the open.

Jason called Monica and Sonny to tell them about being stuck at the safehouse. He also told them about asking Liz to marry him and she said yes. Monica was happy, but felt bad for Sam. Sonny was happy for them, but he knew his wife, Carly was not going to handle it well at all.

Jason made sure that the fire was going good when he laid down a blanket in front of the fireplace. "I need you to strip for me. I am going to give you the massage that you have been wanting and then we can take care of anything else you want and then sleep. I want you to feel like we did when Jake was a baby. It might sound strange but I haven't been with anyone since I was shot and thrown into the harbor. I remember every inch of your incredible body. I know exactly where you like to be touched, kissed and played with. If just my memories are right. If not, you need to show me again what made us so good together."

"Okay. I just don't remember you talking so much. I like it because I was good at reading between the lines with you but this is making it easier." Liz put on a soft rock station and she slowly stripped to the music. Jason watched her as she took her clothes never looking away from him. She went up to him and straddled his lap completely naked. Jason felt himself getting harder as she got wetter. She whispered into his ear what she wanted to do to him.

Jason roamed his large hands over her petite frame. They kissed until they needed to come up for air. Liz knew that even with all the years between them since the last time they made love, that their bodies still remembered and responded to each kiss, touch and feel. Jason was greedy for Liz and her lips, breasts and her sweet spot. He picked her up and she slid down his body. Jason knew that he couldn't stay in his jeans a minute longer. He took off his clothes leaving on his boxers.

He took the massage lotion and heated it up. He made sure that it wasn't too hot and had Liz lay on her stomach. He started at her shoulders and worked his way down her back. He got to her amazing ass. He spent some extra time there before going down the back of her legs. He turned her over and started on her small delicate feet and worked his way up. When he got to her thighs, he knew that he was going to skip a spot and started back on her breasts and working down to her stomach. He changed things up a bit by kissing and nipping the areas after he massaged them.

Liz knew that she was close to going over the edge and she had a hard time staying still. She gripped the blanket trying to calm herself down. Then Jason got down to where he had been wanting to be for a very long time. He massaged her pussy, using one finger and then two. He kneaded her just right when she started to tense up and moan his name. He then went down and licked up her juices as she was releasing her first orgasm of the day. She felt like jelly, she wanted to do the same thing for Jason, but first she wanted him inside of her.

"Thank you for that incredible massage. I am never going anywhere else for massages now, you have ruined me for anyone else. I do plan on doing the same for you. But I want you inside of me first. Please!"

He looked at her and took off his boxers. She helped him get comfortable and he entered her. He slid inch by incredible inch. She felt him moving inside of her and she wanted more and quicker. "Please, harder and faster. We can take it slow next time, because there will a next time and hopefully a lot more." Jason obliged and soon the two of them were taking each other to heights that neither had in a long time.

Liz became famished. She went into the kitchen and found something for her and Jason to eat. She made a couple of sandwiches and they each had a beer. Once we get our nourishment, it will be my turn to turn you into mush. I feel so relaxed and I want you to feel that too.

Jason laid down on the blanket and Liz made sure that the lotion was warmed up. She poured some onto his back and worked away the kinks that were in his shoulders and back. She loved the way his body felt under her fingers. His ass was something that could not be ignored. She took her time on it, making sure that she massaged the lotion into it well. Then she went down and massaged the back of his thighs and calves. She got to his feet and massaged them getting out the kinks there.

She then started massaged the front of his calves and thighs. She did the same thing he did for her, by skipping up to his chest and arms. She massaged and kissed them, making sure that she touched every erotic spot on his body. She sucked on his nipples making them hard and then she started to massage his enormous dick. She felt the weight of it and she couldn't wait to taste him. His stomach was thoroughly kissed and oiled up. She went down to take his dick into her mouth. She licked, nipped, sucked and kissed him and Jason felt that he was on top of the world. His hands were in her hair and he hadn't felt that way in over seven years. Even when he was with Sam, it was never this good. She wanted to please and he would go through with the motions but it was never the same. Liz felt that he was going over and so she took him all the to back of her mouth while he came over and over again. She made sure to lick up every drop of his cum. She hoped that she was going to be stuck there for at least two more days.

She knew that being with him was like being on the back of his motorcycle. She remembered their rides and how it made her feel. Giving him pleasure was another way of making her feel free. She felt that way when she was Jake Doe until he found out he was Jason even though he wasn't.

Franco was not at all like the twins. She missed touching, feeling and kissing Jason. "I remember how great we were together. I am so happy that it hadn't changed. You are amazing. I love you in my mouth and other places too. I need you to be in me."

Liz straddled Jason and felt herself slide down onto his hard dick. She started sliding up and down on him. Liz could feel the power that she had being on top. Jason felt like he had finally come home. He was with the one person who he loved above anyone else and she loved him too. The two could feel the other about to go over. Jason put his finger in between the two of them hitting the one spot where he knew would take her over. Liz felt the orgasm about to hit when Jason went over with his. The energy between the two of them was explosive.

The two of them went to their bedroom and Jason spooned behind Liz. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms a few minutes later. A few hours later, Liz was awakened to her cell phone. It was Franco, he was worried about her and the boys. Jason let her go so she could answer the phone. Liz told him that she was out of town and got stranded in the storm. She wouldn't be able to leave until the roads clear which was in two days. The boys were with Laura.

She asked that he packed his things and move out. He asked her why and she wasn't sure if she should tell him anything else. Jason then decided to do something very stupid. He grabbed the phone from Liz and spoke to his cousin. The reason why it was stupid was Franco was going to tell everyone that Jason and Liz were together.

"Franco, Liz is here with me. We are getting some things from our past and deciding whether to sell the cabin I bought. The snow storm snuck up on us and we are stuck here for the next two days. I told her that I loved her and she told me the same back. Everything will be explained when we get back."

Liz looked at Jason. She was shocked but in a good way. "I have a feeling that your phone is going to be full before you turn it on tomorrow. He is going to tell Sam and then everyone will know. I hope you are ready for the Port Charles fallout. I do want you to know that I wouldn't change anything."

Liz was right about Franco. He went to the Floating Rib and sat down to get drunk. He had a very bad year and it looked like 2019 was not going to be any better. When he lost Kiki, Liz was the one that was able to pull him back. If he thought about it, he knew that she truly didn't love him like she did Jason. The boys were finally starting to like him, but knew that Jason was someone that Cam and Jake would be very happy to have back in their life. Aiden was someone that needed some guidance and while he tried, the only one that could get through to him was his father. Lucky was no where around but hopefully he would come back if he knew that Jason was going to be around his son again.

Sam walked into the Floating Rib. She was a bit annoyed that Jason didn't return her calls and then she saw Franco. He was into his third shot when she walked in. He smiled at her and she felt a shiver go up her spine. She didn't know why he spooked her and then he opened his mouth and told her about Jason. "Your ex-husband is in a cabin stuck in the mountains with my ex-fiancée. The two of them are still in love. I called Liz and she broke it off with me this morning then Jason grabbed the phone to tell me that they are still in love. I thought you should know."

Sam was upset, but she was not sure why. Did she love Jason or was it because he chose Liz over her? She knew that it could be either or both. She knew that she didn't want to be alone so she went to find Drew. She saw him hanging out with his son, Oscar. "Do you want some more company, Oscar? I wanted to see how you are doing? I also needed to speak to your father."

Drew looks at Oscar and he could tell that he was fine and for him to go. "If you need me, just call. I will be right back." Drew then walks to a quiet corner in the hospital to speak to Sam. "I need you tonight. I want us back together. Do you still want me? I know that I have been going back and forth between you and Jason. I realized that Jason is not the man for me, but you are. You care about us and will always put us first. Jason will always put someone else ahead of Danny and myself."

Drew then just got a text from Franco. The text told him that Liz broke off their engagement and is with Jason right now stranded in the mountains. Drew then looked at Sam. "Did you talk to Franco tonight about Jason and Liz? If you did, please know that I had a feeling that he was still in love with Liz and that was why he stayed away from her. Liz never loved Franco because she was still hooked on Jason. Now, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you want me for me. If you can do that. I am yours."

Sam looked into Drew's eyes and kissed him deeply. Drew was not sure if that was an answer or not, but it was close enough. He kissed her back and Drew went to say goodnight to his son. He then took his ex-wife home.

Jason had a feeling that Sam would go back to Drew, but she would still be angry. He hoped that he would be wrong, but when it came to Sam he really wasn't wrong. Carly was going to be another block to his happiness. He knew that they could leave Port Charles, but he wanted to stay.

"I guess I should call Carly before Sam or Franco gets to her first. I am going to take this outside because there is going to be a lot of yelling. I will be right back." Jason kisses Liz and goes outside. Liz knew that Jason loved her, but she prayed that they would finally get the love they both deserved. She watched Jason walk outside. He was outside two minutes when he came back in. The wind and the snow made it even harder to hear anything.

Jason sat on the couch looking at the fire. Liz was just wearing his shirt and went to get him a beer. She found herself some things she needed to make her hot chocolate. She brought the beer to Jason and kissed him on his forehead before heading to the kitchen to make her hot chocolate. Jason had talked to Sonny and found out that Carly had gone out with Joss to see a movie.

"Sonny just told me that Carly is out for the night with Joss at the movies. I am sure that tomorrow I will be hearing about this, but I don't care. I finally feel free for the first time since I came back from Russia. I may never get back those five years but I have our whole future in front of us. I just think that we should hash out any feelings that we have before we go back. I know that we have done a lot of stupid things to hurt each other and I think that we are at a point that we can talk about them."

"I say we have tonight to be just us and tomorrow we will talk everything out. I just want to have tonight to feel this love between us before we say things that we might want to take back. I love you so much that it hurts at times. Just tonight, no more words. Just feeling."

Jason nodded that he understood. The two of them relaxed watching the fire in the fireplace. They watched the fire go out and Jason carried Liz to bed. The two showed each other all night how they felt about the other without talking.

The next morning, Jason went out to see that they were totally snowed in. It looked like it may be three or four days before they could make it back down the mountain. He gathered the wood and brought onto the porch. He brought some of it inside and made sure that they had plenty for the day.

Elizabeth had started making breakfast for the two of them. She was frying up the bacon and had the coffee on for Jason. She had almost finished with the bacon when Jason came in to help her with the breakfast. He made her some hot chocolate and the toast. The two finished together and put everything on the dining room table. Jason looked so happy and Liz was afraid to say anything.

"Okay. I guess we can talk now. I know this is going to be rough, but at least we will have something in our systems first."

Jason and Liz ate breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. They went into the living room to finally hash some things out for the both of them.

"Jason, I have been in love with you since we went for that first bike ride after you saved me from that jerk at Jakes. I knew that I was feeling more for you than I wanted too and tried to hold back, but you let me feel and say what I wanted too without being afraid of hurting anyone's feelings. Lucky was gone and my friends tried to help me, especially Emily but I just couldn't be me around her. You were like a beam from heaven. You listen to me and you never judged me. You always had great advice and sometimes I would even listen to you. There were times that I wished that I had listened to you more. Then the day you got shot, I was so scared for you. I couldn't do what everyone was saying at let you go. I had to help you. When I helped you, I was helping myself too. I felt free and even though I knew I was hurting other people, it was all worth it to me to be the one that helped you get better. There is only one thing that I wished I had done and that was go with you when you left that winter. The second thing was when I first saw Lucky and the way he was treating me, I should not have gone back with him. I should have let him go. I married him and Ric because I felt that they were the ones that loved me and put me first. I was wrong about both of them. I thought I loved them, but the only one I truly wanted was you. When Drew came into the picture, he was a breath of fresh air. I trusted him and he trusted me without even knowing each other. When I found out from Nik that he was you, I couldn't let you go. I know that the two of you are different people, but everyone thought he was you. There were some differences and I think that is what truly attracted me to him. He is a lot lighter than you when it comes to feelings and letting them out. He can make you laugh and he does really corny things. These things must have been the real Drew and he was a blank slate till someone said that he was you. Then he changed overnight. He really started to act more like you. He was just so into Sam and Danny. It was like I didn't exist at all. I know that I lied to him for seven months, but it was more than that. It was like everything that you and I shared, weren't real. The only things that were real was his devotion to Sam, Carly and Sonny. When you came back from Russia, it was like Drew again but much more. Drew wanted to get out of there to protect his family. You dove right back into it, like you never left. The other thing that I know that I did to hurt our relationship is Franco. He was a friend to me when everything went down with Drew. He helped Jake when he returned from Greece. Franco was great to us, but I am not sure if I loved like I kept saying I did, or if it was more I thought that no one else would want me. I was and still am damaged goods."

"I want to say how sorry I am for the way I have put everyone especially Sonny and Carly ahead of you. Courtney and Sam were just women who made me try not to think about anything but sex. I didn't have to love them, because they were so into themselves that they thought that I truly loved them. It has been you since that night at Jakes. Then you saved from being shot, not once but quite a few times. I don't know where I would be without you. You loved to be my sidekick when no one even knew that you like to ride with me. Johnny and Francis did because they were my closest friends and they watched out for you. I want to tell you that I didn't kill them, and they are in Italy with Maximus. I couldn't do that to my two best friends. I wanted to marry you, but I knew that you were not meant for the life that I was living. I hope that we can make it somehow now. Sam is not the one that I love, it has always been you. Courtney was an even bigger mistake. I was hurt when you kept going back to Lucky and Ric. They hated me like I did them. I know you feel the same way about Courtney and Sam. I am also saddened by the fact that I kept myself away from you all this time. Just know that I was trying to let you live your life and be there if you needed me."

The two of them finally cleared the air that had been in their path towards happiness. They knew that they put their hearts on the line and that they both loved each other. Liz was saddened because she never quite felt that she could tell Jason everything like she used to do. The most important things were the things that they both hid from each other and not very well. Liz loved the feeling of Jason hands on her. She knew that she wanted him. She decided that since the cabin was warm enough that she would lose Jason's shirt. She put on the radio and started to dance. She felt the music and let it take her around the cabin. Jason took off his sweats and joined her in the living room. He was naked now too. The two danced some more and with each step, the hotter they became for each other. Jason had the blanket down on the floor and a pillow for Liz to get comfortable on. He played with her for a few minutes to make sure that she was wet and ready. Then he grabbed her and the two of them were off for another day of making love. They would never get enough of each other, but now there wasn't a problem because they were going to be together. When they had finished and rested up their phones started to go off at the same time.

Cam called his mother to tell her about Franco. He was acting weird and wanting to take us away from Laura and even tried to take Jake out of school. Jake told Franco that he knew his parents were getting back together and that he wasn't going to leave school and move somewhere without his family and friends. Franco is telling everyone about you and Jason. Cam told them goodbye and that he can't wait till they were both back.

The second phone call came from Carly. She was not happy how the two of them went away to their safehouse and professed their love to each other. She didn't want Liz to have any more control over Jason than she already did. Since Jason got back from Russia, he has helped his two best friends whenever they needed it. He was falling back into old patterns and he knew that it needed to end. He would always help if they truly needed him, but just to be there for Carly every second of the day, he just couldn't do that anymore.

Jason and Liz decided that the safehouse was going to stay. Liz had started sketching again and Jason read his tour books. The two of them talked about what was going to happen when they got back to Port Charles. "I don't want a long engagement. I think we should tell the family and then fly to Las Vegas and get married. The boys will be there with us and anyone who wants to go. We can have a fun reception here when we get back."

"I was thinking about our house. I think I should put the house on the market and go look for another home. I want somewhere that it is just you, me and our boys. I know that you have to make sure its secure and that we will have to have bodyguards. I am ready for whatever the future takes us as long as you are by my side. I love you, Jason Morgan."

"You are someone that I want to spend all my time with and I want you to be able to work on your art. You should have everything that you want because you have always put everyone's happiness above your own. Just know that I want to be there, every step of the way. I love you Elizabeth Webber, now and forever."


End file.
